(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device. More particularly, it relates to a semiconductor memory device to be connected to a computer, such as a microprocessor, for continuously reading or storing a plurality of data therefrom or therein in response to a start address signal and a control signal.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a prior art computer system including a computer and a semiconductor memory device, in response to an access request from the computer to the memory device, data storage or data reading is effected sequentially.
This system has a disadvantage in that a redundant operation must be carried out for continuously accessing a plurality of data, as described later in detail with reference to a specific example. As a result, the prior art semiconductor memory device cannot attain a high speed access time for continuously accessing a plurality of data.